


Out of Touch

by Myelfprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myelfprince/pseuds/Myelfprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not one of their best ideas, in fact this could possibly be one of their worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot. Short but sweet. Well, not sweet exactly. :)

This is not one of their best ideas, in fact this could possibly be one of their worst. This could probably make it into their top five list of bad ideas that Liam and Harry have ever had.  There are so many potential mind fucks that this scenario can lead to, but no, Harry shakes that thought out of his head as he takes another hit off the joint in his hand. "So," He inhales his chest expanding as the smoke fills his lungs. "Anything off limits?" He struts over to the bed. His jeans undone and hanging off his hips. He takes another drag and offers it to Liam who is knelt in the middle of the bed, in just his boxers, in front of Sophia.

"No kissing."  Liam takes the extended joint. "Shotgun?" He leans over towards her. Sophia smiles at him draping her arms over his shoulders. Liam inhales deeply, tilting her head back by her hair, he leans over her, their lips brushing as he blows the smoke into her mouth.

 Harry's cell vibrates in his back pocket. He giggles watching them,  fishing it out of his pocket squinting down at the screen. Another notification message from _him_. This time saying he's decided to stay in his own room tonight. That he'll be in late and doesn't want to wake him when he gets in. The message before that was from the van, after the show, saying he's going out for drinks with Zayn. Harry hasn't opened or replied to either one of them.

"Everything s'kay?" Liam glances over at him.

"Kissing," Harry ignores the question. "You or Soph?" He smirks placing his cell on the bedside table.

Harry has shared kisses with Liam in the past over one too many drinks, a few lonely nights.  He has even sucked him off once or twice. Harry hasn’t been choosy about men versus women for quite some time now. He has been attracted to both and that’s okay with him and it has been okay with the people he surrounds himself with. “You love who you love. It’s just not that important.”  he has said on many occasions. He could be quite happy with either at this point in his life.  Harry’s been in love with both.  No, only one man. It’s only been _one_.  He rather not think about that now.  Doesn’t want to think of _him_ and the way they have been avoiding each other. He doesn’t want to think about the rough patch that they have had over these past few months.

He runs his fingers through his long curls pulling them up into a bun.  It’s hot in the room already, hot and humid despite the 25 degree New York weather outside. He undoes the last couple of buttons on his shirt. "You two look amazing." He reaches into his pants and adjusts himself.

"Why are you so dressed?" Sophia crawls to the edge of the bed in front of him.  She trails her nails down his chest and abs, his stomach flexing under her touch. She slides her hand into his pants keeping their eyes locked "Fuck." He groans biting down on his bottom lip. "Harder baby." He grunts pushing her long hair back behind her shoulders, he keeps his fingers tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck.

"Like this?" She strokes him harder. "Or this?" She flicks her wrist and he opens his mouth but no sound comes out. Their foreheads leaned against each other "Liam likes it like this." She whispers sticking out her tongue.

"No kissing." Liam bites into her exposed shoulder grinding up behind her. "God I love the way you look in lace. Love the way it feels." He cups her left breast from behind, his right hand trailing down her stomach.  "Oh Soph." He slides his hand into her panties. "You're so fucking wet already." He sucks on the skin of her neck. "So wet"

"I can smell her." Harry moans, thrusting up into her hand. "I can smell her." Liam head flies up  and he reaches over and grabs Harry by the back of the head pulling him into a kiss. Tongues and mouths and teeth greedy and clashing. The kiss is wet and sloppy. But that’s the way that Liam wants it. He pulls back taking his hand out of Sophia's panties and Harry grabs his wrist and brings his fingers up  to his mouth licking them clean.  "You taste amazing." Harry groans. “Bloody fucking hell.” He sucks in a breath as Sophia takes his cock in her mouth.  “Fuck.” He moans looking down at her. She smiles up at him and licks a hard line up the underside of his cock. "Oh my - God." Harry sighs tilting his head back. She closes her eyes and takes him fully, his cock hitting the back of her throat "If you don’t-- we have-- I'm gonna." She takes the hint and pulls off of him. "None of that Styles. I haven't even watched Li fuck you yet."  She smiles licking her lips pressing a soft kiss to each one of his laurel tattoos.

Liam hums watching her, stroking himself. She turns towards him wetting her lips and takes him into her mouth. “Oh shit.” He bites down hard on his bottom lip.  Harry leans over and kisses his neck trailing kisses down his chest, licking a hard swipe across his nipple. Sophia kneels up, eye level in front of Liam and smiles.  "I love you." She cradles his face in her hands. 

"I know." Liam shakes his head. "Me too."

Harry reaches over and unsnaps her bra with one hand climbing on the bed next to them. She lowers her arms and lets it fall off of her, tossing it over the edge of the bed.  "So beautiful."  He leans over taking a nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue. "So soft." He whispers, dragging his fingers down her stomach stopping at the lace fabric of her panties. "Oh." She arches up into his touch.  "Hmm. Take off your pants. Both of you." 

 

 Panting into the curve of her neck, Harry hovering over her when he feels a hand travel down his back and grip his hip and he knows it can't be Sophia's cause it is just a bit too rough. "Lift up mate." Liam now draped across his back "Oh God - " Harry sucks gently on her collarbone and he knows its going to leave a mark, but he doesn’t care. "Are you-" Before he can finish his sentence Liam has his ass cheeks spread and his fingers at his entrance.  "Jesus Liam!" Harry pants when he feels the wetness from his mouth. "Oh, oh my-" He whimpers his breath caught is his throat.

Sophia reachs under the pillow below her head and pulls out a tiny sliver packet. "Been a while, love." He smiles down at her. "Pretty sure," she rips the package open with her teeth "You haven't forgotten how this works." Reaching down between their bodies she rolls the condom on him.

"Ready love? " She raises her hips off of the bed and guides him into her. "Yes yes yes." She chants as he pushes into her.  

From behind Harry hears the click and squeeze of a bottle. Then there are hands on his ass again fingers at his entrance spreading him wide. "Ughh." He groans stilling his motions. Liam pushes a finger in. "Look at her."  He rotates his finger adding another. "Isn't she beautiful? Soph is so fucking beautiful and I'm sharing her with you tonight,"

Sophia clenches around Harry. "Do that again." Harry says out loud. "Again." And he's not even sure who's he directed the command to, but they both do as he's asked.  "That’s feel so fucking _good_. fucking incredible." He starts babbling. "Just like that." He begins to move again rocking back unto Liams fingers and thrusting up into Sophia. "I wanna taste you. I want to taste you so bad." He turns and looks over his shoulder locking eyes with Liam, and yes that one was directed towards him. Liam crooks one of his fingers slightly to the left and the guttural sound that escapes from Harry echoes throughout the room. "There, right fucking _there_."

Sophia reaches up and cradles his face in her hands. pulling their foreheads together,  their mouths inches away from each other.  "This has to go." she pulls the small elastics band out of his hair and it comes cascading down into their faces. "You're so beautiful." She whispers just for his ears.

Liams fingers moving a bit faster, "I'm close Soph-- I'm so close."  Harry gasps out. He licks his thumb and reaches between their bodies. Presses his thumb against her clit rubbing hard. She digs her nails into his shoulders. Harry looks over his shoulder. "Fuck you're-- " Harry's wide eyes were fixated on Liam.

"Watching you fuck Sophia," He's stroking himself. "fucking gorgeous." A smile forming on his lips. "Can I fuck you?"  Sophia bucks up against Harry matching his thrusts. "Oh please." She laces his fingers through Harry's hair pushing it back,  out of his face. "tell him yes, _please._ "  

Harry burrows his face into the crook of  her neck placing soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. "I'm gonna come even before he's inside of me." His mouth latching onto her,  sucking on her skin. "You smell so good. I'm so turned on right now." His hips finding a faster rhythm. Then Liams fingers are gone. "Ahh." Harry whines at the now empty feeling. The sound of plastic ripping open and the click of the bottle stills Harry's movement once again.  Sophia pushing his sweaty hair back behind his ears. "Wanna kiss you so bad." He exhales.  She kisses her thumb and runs it across his bottom lip he licks out at the pad of her thumb.  Liams hands are back on his hips. The head of his cock pressing into Harry. "Just fucking-- Do it." Harry tells him. Liam pushes in with his full weight. Harry body trembles under him. "You're so tight, so hot." 

Harry arms shakes under his weight. "I have to move, if I move I'm gonna come." He rocked his hips slightly. Sophia arches her back and her head falls back into the pillows. "I need you to come." He reaches down between their bodies again and rubs her in small fast circles. "Oh God." A tiny smile licking across her lips. "There," she grips his wrist, guiding his hand, moving him faster. "Like that - just like that." Harry felt her tighten around him. "Oh fuck, you're so sexy." His movements sped up. Leaning over he catches a nipple between his teeth and bites down gently, his tongue swirling around her hardened bud.  She reaches up with her free hand and pushes against the headboard grinding down unto Harry, her hips bucking up wildly.

"Do that thing for him, " Liam whispers to her, and sets a rhythm pushing Harry into her. "You're so sexy Soph. Do that thing that I love. Show Hazza what I like." She smiles at Liam breathless and begins to move her hips in a figure eight.

"Jesus _Christ_!" Harry cries out. "Oh Shit! Ughh. Oh _Fuck_!" Harry squeezes his eyes shut. Liam pulls back and slams back into him hitting his spot. That soft sweet spot. "Again!" He shouts. As instructed Liam pulls back and pounds into him again. "Don’t stop, _please_ don't Stop. I'm gonna- " Harry shivers, his ears start to ring and his heart starts pounding so hard it feels like it's going to come out of his chest.  "Come-- Fuck! _Coming_!"

Liam slows his pace. running his hands up and down Harry's back and sides. He pulls out and leans back on his heels.  Harry rolls over to the side out of breath all sweaty draping his arm across his face.  Liam discards the used condom, and reaches for a new one. After rolling the new one on,  he caresses harry thigh. "No Haz, watch us." He crawls up the bed towards Sophia and pushes into her, setting a punishing pace and she tears at him more than she did Harry. Biting down on his shoulder scratching down his back.  Harry watching them his chest still heaving, wheezing. He knows when Liam strokes her just right, her moans goes up an octave, her cries are louder with Liam. "I'm gonna-- I'm - " her eyes close and her whole body trembles, "That's my baby, so beautiful Soph. I love you so much. So fucking much." Liam coaxes her, his voice deep.  Harry just can't just watch anymore he has to touch. He reaches up and pulls Liam in for a kiss. Liam whimpers into his mouth gasping as he comes.  


End file.
